Escape
by SenaKD
Summary: Almost a year after the end of the second wizarding war. Narcissa Malfoy still rots in Azkaban after she was captured along with her husband and many other supports of the fallen dark lord, but she plans to change all that. It was time to make an appeal! This is a parallel story with my other fic 'Birthday' from the antagonists POV. The chapter overlap from chap 25-42 in Birthday


_A/N: So here we go, a new story, based in the same verse as 'Birthday'. It's a parallel story (with overlaps in chapters 25 – 42 of Birthday) from the antagonist POV. I will try to add them at similar times so there are less spoilers. This chapter however is a prologue type chapter, it takes place unbeknownst the characters in the other story. WARNINGS: Sexual content (non-consensual undertones), Adult themes. DISCLAIMER: I don't know Harry Potter, Blessed be J. !_

**Escape**

Chapter One - Friday March 26th

Appeal

Narcissa Malfoy was a proud women and as cunning as she was beautiful. Tall, blonde and with a slender figure. She had decided she had paid for her crimes during the second wizarding war and was lodging an appeal to her prison sentence at Azkaban. The hearing day had finally arrived and the Judge, was on his way. Even through the use of Dementors (nightmarish soul sucking creatures that liked nothing more than to suck your essence from your body leaving you a listless husk) was no longer legal, the secluded ocean prison was still a dark and dirty place be locked away in, reserved for the worse criminal in the wizarding world. She did not feel that her crimes were truly befitting this particular prison.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting in her cell to be taken to the room, where she would go before the Judge. Her cell was barren and cold, the stone walls and floor were covered with grime and her steal frame cot creaked as she shifted her weight, sitting on the very edge with her feet flat on the floor, her hands in her lap. Her bedding was thin and riddled with holes, but at least they were clean. The prison robes left something to be desired. They consisted of; a just-above-the-knee length dress with no features (no better than a sack) in a thick cotton fabric, a dressing gown like robe made of flannel and knee length socks (no shoes), all the same dreary shade of grey. This had been her existence for the last ten months and twenty days she had been counting each awful day.

She would admit it was not her finest moment she torn the collar of her plain dress, to give herself a little cleavage, but she thought that if anything would help to convince the Judge she should be released, she would try it. She had lost a little weight since she had been here, the food was perfectly eatable but not what you would call gourmet, but the weight had only accentuated her womanly figure. She had large breasts, wide hips and long legs. Only now she had a perfect waist line to set it all off. Narcissa closed her eyes while she sat, waiting. She listen to the prison, as she often did, to pass the time. She noticed the whirring of the magical wards that keep them all inside, the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below them and the wails of prisons gone mad.

Alert to the sounds of the prison, she first noticed the iron key being inserted into the door at the far end of the row of cells in this block, then the creak as the door swung open and shut. Then footsteps, two sets of jingling keys, two guards. As they drew closer to her, she opened her eyes and looked through the bars to the hall. Sure enough two men in prison uniform appeared by her door and leered inside at her. Some of the guards made her skin crawl.

"Malfoy, Narcissa. Transfer to Hearing Room A." One of the men, a portly wizard with very little hair on the top of his head and tidy beard, announced and as he found the right key for this door the other wizard, used his wand to release the charms on her bars.

"Place your hands behind your back and slip them through the bars" The second guard, a taller man with a long nose and heavy eyebrows told her, putting his wand away. Once the charms were removed the bars were harmless. He proceeded to put her hands in irons, while the one with the key unlocked her door. He entered and taking her roughly by the arm, led her out into the hall. The second guard took hold of her after arm and the three of them walk briskly towards the exit, there were very few other prisoners in the rows of cells that extended the length of the hall, on both sides, but the few there, eyed her as she pass.

Hearing Room A was a decent size office, with carpet on the floor, a fireplace in the corner and a second door on the wall opposite. There were three chairs seated in front of a large desk. Two out of the three chairs were filled. On the left sat the prison director Master Felix Rokonski, a stern Russian wizard with a don't-mess-with-me demeanour, a completely bare head and a lengthy black beard, that wiggled whenever he spoke. The middle seat was empty, she supposed it was for herself and the occupant in the next chair, stood when she entered and addressed her.

"Ah Ms Malfoy…I am Rasmus Hookum, your ministry appointed lawyer" The short wizard informed her. His eyes appeared too big for his face, due to the large spectacles he wore, giving him a rather bug-like appearance. He had to look up at her because she was a fairly tall women. She gave him a curt nod and he took his seat. The guards led her to the middle seat and removed her shackles before they took up places, one at each of the exits. Then was a moment of silence, before the door behind the desk opened and a slightly overweight man, with a terrible comb-over and ruddy cheeks entered. The guard by the door announced his entrance.

"The Right Honourable Judge Conroy" He said. The wizard nodded at the guard and without acknowledging the others in the room, took his seat. He clearly thought highly of himself.

"Proceed" He declared. No mucking around this this judge. The prison director stood and clear his throat.

"Prisoner: Malfoy, Narcissa. Sentence: three years, concurrent with possibility of parole. Charges: accessory to murder, harbouring a known enemy of the state." He said matter-of-factly, reading off a clipboard. The Judge looked at Narcissa for the first time. He paused as he looked at her. He seemed to like what he saw, there was a small quirk of the corner of his mouth, but he otherwise keep his stern expression and without looking away from her, indicated with one hand for the lawyer to speak.

"The defendant wishes to appeal her sentence and asks for early parole, for good behaviour and no prior record." He spoke in a practiced manner. Narcissa felt reassured already. Judge Conroy nodded for him to continue to plead the case. "By the defendants own admission, she married a man who consorted with known criminals, how she thought it in her best interests, for the safety of herself and her underage son, that she not question this dangerous man. A man whom is serving a life sentence, here at this prison."

"Thank you" Conroy said curtly his eyes drifting down to her, expertly displayed cleavage. Her plan to distract the judge was working wonderfully. He looked back to the prison director.

"And your assessment of the prisoner?" He asked.

"She has served nearly eleven months of her sentence and has been a model prisoner. She is always compliant with instructions and respects authority." He reported. The judge looked at her again. She could tell he was mentally undressing her.

"I will hear your statement now" He leered at her. She looked him in the eye and thought carefully about how best to word her reply.

"You seem like a reasonable and wise man…" she had determine flattery would stroke this wizard's ego nicely, "…you can see, I was just trying to _please_ my husband" she put stress on the word please and he smirked, _'Bingo!' _she thought. "…and protect my son, though he is an adult now…" she pouted slightly and crossing her legs so her dress rode higher on one thigh. He noticed, clearly admiring her figure. "I only wish to be free, to connect with my son, and to make _another _man, a dutiful wife and…." She added in for extra effect "… give him many sons of his own" she watched as his eyes lit-up. She had hit the nail on the head with this man. She sat and waited patiently for him to respond.

"hmmm…" he had to clear his throat again, "I will consider your case, _closely_" He smirked at her some more.

"Thank you, Judge Conroy" she said his name as breathily as she could and his breathing increase. He desired her, that was for sure. Prefect. The other men thanked the Judge and she was led from the room. She noticed the Judge took his time, before standing from the desk. She wondered what he was hiding.

The guards were just closing the door to her cell, when they were interrupted. Someone was coming down the hall, she couldn't see them but heard hushed voices speaking swiftly. Then aloud the person said.

"May I speak with the prisoner…alone." The guards snickered, but allowed the man to enter. It was the Judge. Narcissa was sitting on the edge of her bed as she had been before her hearing.

"Judge Conroy" she said his name again in this breathy manner and he leer at her. She moved so that she was laying on her side on the bed, her dress rose high on her thighs and her cleavage oozed out of the top.

"I…I just wanted to ask if you wanted to add anything else to your testimony?" He lied. She knew why he was here. Narcissa glanced at the guards who were watching intently. He look to see what she was looking at, then waved his hand at the men, who respectfully turned their backs, but she knew they wouldn't be able to resist peeking.

"Oh…I can think of a few things" Narcissa whispered running a finger from the top of her knee highs up to the high hem of her dress. He bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment, as he was reconsidering, this was rather unethical, after all. But it didn't take him long, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and running a rough hand under her dress before she could say _'bribery'_. Narcissa found the prison underwear uncomfortable so rarely wore them, she watched as he face lit-up with delight when his fingers met her pink flesh uninhibited. He found her button and gave it a flick with his thumb. She reacted just how he wanted her too, letting a small moan escape her lips for him. He continued to rub while using his other hand to unlatch his pants.

Narcissa yelped when he suddenly stopped touching her privates and grab her shoulder, forcing her onto her stomach. She quell the instinct the fight him, she had to please him, he was her ticket out of here. Without removing his clothes he clambered on top of her, released his member from this zipper and pressed it to her entrance. Narcissa wrapped her hands fingers around the bars of her bed and braced herself. She closed her eyes and tried to go to that peaceful place she went and listened to the sounds of the prison. He entered her in one rough movement with a grunt.

She yelped with the discomfort and he wrapped a hand around her mouth before he moved again. She took calming breathes though her nose and…the waves crashed on the rocks outside and the magic wards surrounding the prison hummed, door clinked in the distance and the guards outside her door….she was brought roughly back to reality when the man above her gave one final thrust and a loud another loud grunt, then slipped off her. She quickly pulled her dress down over her exposed buttocks.

"Thanks you" he whispered and zipping up his pants, left her cell. She just pulled her blanket over herself, without looking at him. The guards snickered as they locked the door and replaced the wards around her cell, before strolling off down the hall, without a word to her.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Watch this space. Please review!_


End file.
